


W nocy dźwięki są głośniejsze

by Gravier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Domestic X-Men, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Panic Attacks, tagi dodawane na bieżąco
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spotkanie w kuchni nocną porą, po przeprowadzce do posiadłości Xavierów. Erik i Charles kontra wspomnienia, bezsenność, dziecięce oczy i klamra od paska. Teoria drugiej szansy. Czarna kawa i czarne myśli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. W nocy dźwięki są głośniejsze

**Author's Note:**

> Najprawdopodobniej coś do tego dopiszę, zostawiam sobie otwartą furtkę. Mile widziane komentarze i opinie, żarłoczny wen sam się nie nakarmi :)

W nocy, Erik mógłby przysiąc, dźwięki są głośniejsze.

Siedzi przy kuchennym stole, w mdłym blasku lampki czytając gazetę i nieśpiesznie, lecz systematycznie opróżniając butelkę drogiego wina z piwniczki Xavierów. Sączy je małymi łyczkami – ma czas do końca świata, aż do świtu, a wino jest doskonałe.

W nocy, Erik może przysiąc, czas się rozciąga.

Pochylony nad gazetą, śledzi wzrokiem tekst – doniesienia o sytuacji na froncie zimnej wojny nie są zachęcające. Świat się sypie; stoi na krawędzi przepaści z kowadłem uwiązanym u szyi i próbuje robić jaskółkę tylko po to, żeby udowodnić, że potrafi. Erik kręci z politowaniem głową; ludzie są głupi, a ta manifestacja siły nie może skończyć się dobrze. Mieli już dwie wielkie wojny, piekła jednej z nich doświadczył na własnej skórze – na przedramieniu litery tatuażu odcinają się czernią, która chyba nigdy nie zblaknie.

Zaciska nieświadomie palce, mnąc róg gazety. Ludzie są tacy głupi – będą mieli kolejną wojnę, ale już on zadba o to, by jemu podobnych tym razem nie spotkało nic złego. Nie jest już sam – i choć czasem wolałby powrócić do życia samotnego wilka – i nie może uciekać przed tym, do czego najwyraźniej jest stworzony. Charles, ze swoim dziecięcym optymizmem i wiarą w szczęśliwe zakończenia jeszcze tego nie widzi, ale wojna się zbliża i Erik nie zamierza stać z boku i bezczynnie się przyglądać kolejnym pogromom. Skoro nikt inny nie podejmie się walki, on to zrobi. Nawet, jeśli Charles nie zaaprobuje jego wyboru. Nawet wtedy.

W nocy, Erik przysięga, w nocy nic nie wydaje się niemożliwe.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go odgłos kroków, zbliżających się korytarzem, odgłos tak cichy i nieinwazyjny za dnia, lecz alarmujący jak trąba jerychońska w nocy. Erik rozpoznaje bose stopy i wolny krok człowieka nie do końca jeszcze obudzonego, wlokącego się noga za nogą do kuchni, zapewne żeby zwilżyć gardło po koszmarnym śnie, który zakończył się krzykiem. Kierowany impulsem, gasi światło; przez sekundę czy dwie jego wzrok przyzwyczaja się do ciemności – potem widzi wyraźnie, kto wchodzi do kuchni.

Charles ma na sobie tylko luźne dżinsy, przetarte na kolanach i zwisające z tyłka jak pielucha. Wygląda w nich jeszcze bardziej dziecinnie niż zwykle, choć Erikowi i tak zawsze przypomina chłopca, dla zabawy udającego profesora. Ciężko byłoby mu traktować poważnie wykładowcę o oczach rozmarzonego dziecka i tak dziwnie chłopięcych, miękkich włosach, rozczochranych, jakby od tygodnia nie widziały grzebienia.

Niecodzienny to widok: Charles Xavier, dziedzic fortuny i potężny telepata, człapie w za dużych gaciach w stronę lodówki, przecierając zaspane oczy. Pewnie zasnął w fotelu, czytając jakąś mądrą i śmiertelnie nudną książkę o mutacjach genetycznych. Stawia bose stopy cicho, jakby się obawiał, że kogoś może obudzić. Cały Xavier – nawet wciąż na poły śpiąc, martwi się o niezmącony sen innych. Nie zauważa Erika, który ma wprawę w chowaniu się w cieniach, podchodzi do lodówki i wyciąga z niej butelkę wody. Opróżnia ją duszkiem, z zamkniętymi oczami, a Erik obserwuje, jak jego grdyka porusza się w dół i w górę, w dół i w górę.

W końcu Charles odkłada pustą butelkę na ladę i wówczas odzywa się Erik:

\- Nie możesz spać?

Charles klnie zaskoczony i odwraca się. Szybko odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą, zagryza wargi, bierze głęboki wdech. Erik może się założyć, że to nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy Charles ma ochotę mu wygarnąć. I na pewno nie ostatni.

\- A ty? – odpowiada Xavier pytaniem na pytanie.

Erik wzrusza ramionami.

\- Czytam gazetę. Częstuję się winem. Rozmyślam. Wnioskując z twojego wyglądu, nie spałeś za dobrze. Koszmary?

\- Nie ma o czym mówić.

We wzroku Charlesa czai się coś, co sprawia, że Erik domyśla się kłamstwa od razu. Macha dłonią; jedno z metalowych krzeseł odsuwa się. Kolejnym gestem Erik zaprasza Charlesa, żeby usiadł.

\- Porozmawiajmy.

\- Wracam do łóżka – odpowiada Charles i próbuje zrobić krok w kierunku drzwi, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła go powstrzymuje. Ze złością patrzy na Erika, który uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Wiedziałeś, że klamra twojego paska jest zrobiona z metalu? – pyta i podbródkiem wskazuje Charlesowi miejsce naprzeciwko.

Gdy Charles siada, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, przyjmując obronną postawę, Erik uświadamia sobie, że słyszy dokładnie jego oddech. W nocy każdy dźwięk jest głośniejszy.

Oddech Charlesa jest za szybki.

Erik podsuwa mu swój kieliszek z winem i nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Xaviera, patrzy jak opróżnia go jednym łykiem, tak samo jak wcześniej łapczywie pił wodę. Dłonie Charlesa się trzęsą.  
W końcu odkłada kieliszek na stół i opiera łokcie na blacie. Splata palce ciasno ze sobą, pewnie po to, by ukryć drżenie.

\- Wiem, o co chcesz zapytać – mówi. – Tak, śnił mi się koszmar. Nic nadzwyczajnego, każdy je miewa od czasu do czasu.

Erik kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową. Domyśla się, że powinien Charlesa przycisnąć, wydusić z niego, co się stało – ale postanawia uszanować jego prywatność. Podejrzewa, że nie jest idealnym materiałem na przyjaciela i powiernika sekretów. Nie chce mówić, niech nie mówi – zasady, którymi kieruje się Erik są proste. Za długo był sam przez te wszystkie lata włóczęgi po świecie, a wcześniej – zbyt niebezpiecznym było przywiązywanie się do kogokolwiek. W obozach nikt nie martwił się o ciebie i ty też nie powinieneś martwić się o nikogo.

Zamiast drążyć temat, podsuwa Charlesowi gazetę.

\- To cię przyprawi o więcej złych snów.

Charles zerka na niego z niepokojem i przerzuca strony gazety. Między jego brwiami pojawia się pionowa zmarszczka.

\- Pamiętam takie nagłówki z dzieciństwa – mówi cicho. Jego oczy przybierają wyraz, jakiego Erik nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział. Zawsze skupione i jasne, z iskrą tego irytującego optymizmu, teraz nagle mrocznieją, jakby Charles przypomniał sobie coś szczególnie paskudnego, czego miał nadzieję już nigdy nie oglądać. Erik czuje się podobnie, gdy chodzi o wojnę.

\- Nie spodziewałeś się ich zobaczyć znowu, prawda?

\- Miałem nadzieję, że może ludzie czegoś się nauczyli przez te siedemnaście lat.

\- Ludzie nigdy nie uczą się na błędach. – Erik stara się zachować pozór obojętności, ale coś w jego głosie, nuta twardej jak stal złości, alarmuje Charlesa, który unosi głowę.

\- Nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone – mówi ostrożnie Charles. Jego dłoń, do tej pory podpierająca podbródek, wędruje teraz na skroń.

Erik czuje lekki, ulotny niczym podmuch wiatru dotyk obcej myśli. Zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić mieszkając przez kilka miesięcy pod jednym dachem z telepatą, ale dziś, teraz, z mrocznymi myślami kłębiącymi się pod czaszką, nie może mu pozwolić na wejście głębiej. Gwałtownie wstaje, podrywając się, jakby ukłuty szpilką; jednym ruchem dłoni wbija klamrę paska w brzuch Charlesa. Mężczyzna wydaje z siebie zduszony jęk i zgina się w pół. Obca myśl znika natychmiast.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić – mówi Erik drżącym głosem. Czuje wyrzuty sumienia; gdy Charles unosi głowę, okazuje się, że jego twarz pobladła z bólu, a w oczach stanęły łzy. Skóra podbrzusza w miejscu, w które wbiła się klamra jest zaczerwieniona. Erik trochę przesadził, powinien był pamiętać, że gniew zwiększa jego moc w niekontrolowany sposób. Mógł wyrządzić przyjacielowi poważną krzywdę.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co ci chodzi po głowie – wystękuje Charles. Powoli, z wysiłkiem, przytrzymując się stołu, wstaje. Erik odruchowo chce położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale cofa się w pół kroku.

\- Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś wchodzi mi do głowy – szepcze, jakby to miało usprawiedliwić sprawienie Charlesowi bólu.

\- A ja nie lubię, kiedy mówisz w ten sposób o ludziach – odpowiada Charles. – Nie wrzucaj wszystkich do jednego worka. Nie każdy jest taki jak Shaw.

\- Ale nie każdy zasługuje na ocalenie.

\- Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, Eriku. – Tym razem to Charles wykonuje ruch, jakby chciał dotknąć Erika, ale w ostatniej chwili opuszcza dłoń i kręci głową. – Wierzę, że w każdym z nas jest więcej dobra niż zła. Szkoda, że ty tego nie dostrzegasz; szkoda, że nauczyli cię dostrzegać tylko… gniew i smutek. Nie dam rady tego zmienić, bo mi nie pozwalasz. – Wzrusza bezradnie ramionami i rusza w kierunku wyjścia z kuchni.

Idzie powoli, zgarbiony. Erik zastanawia się, czy uderzenie było aż tak bolesne, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że nie tylko o to chodzi. Barki Charlesa przygniata inny rodzaj ciężaru – może to samo poczucie odpowiedzialności, które odczuwa Erik. Może Charles gdzieś w głębi serca też czuje, że wojna, której jego dziecinny optymizm każe zaprzeczać, jednak jest nieunikniona.

\- Nie miałem wpływu na to, co ze mnie zrobili! – woła za nim Erik. Dużo gniewniej, niż zamierzał, nie dbając o to, czy kogoś obudzi. – Nie prosiłem o to!

Charles bez słowa znika w ciemnym korytarzu, ale Erik nadal wsłuchuje się w cichnący odgłos kroków.

W nocy, mógłby przysiąc, wszystko boli bardziej.


	2. Lepszy człowiek

Opiera czoło o mokre płytki i pozwala, by wraz z wodą spłynęło z niego całe zmęczenie i brud długiego dnia. Od czasu wyjścia z obozu obsesyjnie dba o czystość, a jego ulubionym momentem dnia jest wieczór, gdy może w końcu się rozebrać i stanąć pod strumieniem gorącej wody, wypłukującej z głowy wszystkie myśli.

„Niech cię szlag, Charles”, myśli nie po raz pierwszy Erik. „Wszystko byłoby dużo łatwiejsze bez ciebie, gdybym nie musiał każdego dnia patrzeć w te twoje oczy dziecka i żałować, że nie jestem lepszym człowiekiem”.

Charles i jego pełne nadziei oczęta. Charles i jego głupia ideologia. Charles i jego idiotyczne, zakrawające na naiwność przekonanie, że z grupki nastoletnich mutantów znajdujących się pod opieką zbyt młodego profesora i byłego więźnia Auschwitz można stworzyć rodzinę.

Po nieprzespanej nocy po kłótni Erik zerwał się z łóżka za wcześnie. Ciemny, jesienny przedświt nie był zachęcający, ale raz się obudziwszy, nie był w stanie z powrotem zasnąć. Udał się do kuchni, mając nadzieję na lurowatą kawę – nigdy nie nauczył się parzyć dobrej kawy – i chwycenie jakiejś kanapki, która uciszyłaby burczący brzuch. Miał nadzieję, że Charles śpi kamiennym snem, wyczerpany nocną awanturą.

Jednak, ku zaskoczeniu Erika, nie spał. Natknęli się na siebie po dwóch przeciwnych stronach kuchennego stołu i ponad blatem wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia. Wycofać już się nie dało. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, Erik usiadł i sięgnął po gazetę, ale nie mógł skupić się na tekście. Kątem oka śledził poczynania Charlesa, parzącego kawę.

Młody profesor robił dobrą, mocną kawę i Erik miał go za to czasami ochotę uścisnąć. Jego sny bywały męczące, ale smolista czarna kawa Charlesa bezbłędnie stawiała na nogi, a sam Charles zawsze siadał naprzeciwko, całą swoją osobą pokazując, że jest tu po to, by pomóc i Erik może z tej oferty skorzystać w każdej chwili.

Charles podsunął jeden z kubków Erikowi i zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stołu, nienachalnie ale zauważalnie dając do zrozumienia, że jest gotowy porozmawiać.

Erik siorbnął kilka łyków kawy, parząc sobie wargi i język, nim zdecydował się zagadać:

\- Tylko proszę, nie udawajmy, że nic się nie stało.

\- Jesteśmy dorośli – odpowiedział Charles poważnie, patrząc na Erika oczami dziecka. – I mamy odpowiedzialne zadanie przed sobą. Oczywiście, że nie możemy zignorować tak istotnej różnicy poglądów.

Brzmiał, jakby był wkurzony, ale po chwili Erik zauważył jego spojrzenie: wzrok dziecka, błagającego rodziców o kolejną porcję lodów czekoladowych. Charles odezwał się łagodnie głosem terapeuty:

\- Jesteśmy tu dopiero od dwóch tygodni. Rozumiem, że to za mało, żebyś w pełni przekonał się do naszego projektu, ale spróbuj dać temu domowi szansę. Nam daj szansę. Możemy… To jest szansa dla nas wszystkich, Eriku, żebyśmy w końcu poczuli się częścią czegoś.

Erik zacisnął szczęki; miał ochotę nakrzyczeć na Charlesa, że jego marzenia o stworzeniu azylu dla mutantów są pozbawione jakichkolwiek logicznych podstaw. „W jakim świecie ty żyjesz, Charles”, pomyślał, „że wierzysz w coś tak absurdalnego. Tacy jak my nigdy nie będą szczęśliwi żyjąc jak zwykli ludzie. To tylko iluzja, którą dla nas tworzysz, ale błagam cię, dla naszego dobra, nie krzywdź nas w ten sposób”.

„Żyję w świecie, który się zmienia”, odpowiedział nagle głos w głowie Erika i mężczyzna wzdrygnął się z zaskoczenia. „Zaakceptuj te zmiany, bo są nieuniknione. Możemy sprawić, żeby ten świat stał się lepszy. Możemy dać tym młodym ludziom nadzieję”.

\- Nadzieję – powtórzył pogardliwie Erik.

Czasami zapominał, co znaczy to słowo. W jego życiu nigdy nie było za wiele nadziei – bo w świecie ludzi takich jak on, bywała zabójcza.

Charles chyba wyczuł, że ten zimny jesienny przedświt i ten zimny nieruchomy człowiek po drugiej stronie stołu nie sprzyjają rozmowom o nadziei, bo nie drążył tematu. Zamilkli i siedzieli w milczeniu w ciemnej kuchni, sącząc zbyt dobrą na takie warunki kawę, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Erik spinał się jednak cały, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał. Wstał i wyszedł, bez słowa, tak jak wczoraj Charles.

Wyszedł z domu i przez godzinę włóczył się po rozległym parku otaczającym rezydencję Xavierów, wypatrując dzikich ptaków wśród nagich gałęzi bzu i przyglądając się, jak zza wzgórz wschodzi blade słońce zaćmione mgłą.

Później pojechał do miasta, wstąpił na kawę do pierwszej napotkanej, eleganckiej kawiarenki pełnej grupek wesoło paplających ludzi i uroczo migdalących się młodych parek, splatających dłonie nad kubkami z białą kawą. Uroczo, do zarzygania normalni. Był czas, kiedy Erik zabiłby za taką normalność.

Włóczył się po zimnych ulicach Nowego Jorku, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie spodni i w duchu ciesząc się, że ubrał ciepły golf. Zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Ciekawe, jak będzie wyglądał park przy rezydencji Xavierów, gdy zasypie go śnieg.

„Stop!”, krzyknął na siebie w myślach. „Nie zostaniesz tam dość długo, by się przekonać”.

Minione dni jasno pokazywały, że to, co zamierzał Charles, nie ma szans powodzenia. Miło było żyć chwilę życiem pełnym optymizmu i wiary w to, że świat faktycznie można zmienić, ale Erik jest chyba już za stary i za bardzo doświadczony, by naprawdę w to uwierzyć. Nieufność i czujność wżarły się na dobre w jego organizm, są jak druga skóra. Czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie…

Skorupka Erika nasiąkła wojną. Wyczuwał już teraz charakterystyczne napięcie w powietrzu. Pozostali mutanci, w tym Charles, z całą swoją mądrością i spostrzegawczością, byli ślepi. Młodzież wychowana w czasie pokoju, nie wykształciła w sobie instynktu przetrwania. Oni zginą pierwsi.

Erik nie chce, nie może się do nich przywiązywać.

Wrócił do domu późnym popołudniem, gdy niebo już szarzało, grożąc nocną ulewą. Od razu poszedł pod prysznic, tego mu było trzeba. Przemarzł do szpiku kości.

I oto stoi pod strumieniem gorącej wody, pozwalając, by wypłukała mu z głowy myśli i kotłujące się emocje. Jego serce bije za szybko, Erikowi wydaje się, że nawet huk wody nie jest w stanie zagłuszyć chaotycznych uderzeń, które odzywają się echem w całym jego ciele.

Oddycha głęboko i miarowo, tak jak nauczył się tego w obozie, trenując pod okiem Shawa – wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech, opuść ramiona, pozwól opaść drobnym metalowym przedmiotom, które podniosłeś w niekontrolowanym spazmie mocy.

Zauważa, że drży rączka od prysznica, a maszynka do golenia Charlesa, pozostawiona na skraju wanny, podskakuje jak psiak gotowy do zabawy.

„Nie”, myśli Erik. „Nie będziemy się bawić”.

Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Zamyka oczy i skupia myśli na gorącej wodzie, spływającej wzdłuż kręgosłupa i drażniącej nerwy. Nie myśl o przyszłości, nie myśl o tym, co dopiero nadejdzie, nie myśl…

„Erik?”, słyszy nagle w głowie głos, który nie należy do niego. Chłodny dotyk cudzego umysłu. Charles.

„Czego chcesz?”, pyta niechętnie.

„Wyczuwam twój niepokój przez dwie grube ściany”, odpowiada Charles. „Cały dom się trzęsie. Co się dzieje?”.

„Nic”, odpowiada Erik. Nie umiałby tego wytłumaczyć; nie jest poetą, nie umie opisać niepokoju, który wprawia w drżenie całe ciało i zagnieżdża się gdzieś z tyłu głowy, niewidoczny, lecz oplatający swoimi mackami cały umysł. Dziwne, irracjonalne przeczucie, że wszyscy znajdują się w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu i wkrótce zginą, jeden po drugim.

„Uspokój swój umysł, Eriku”.

Głos Charlesa jest tak irytująco łagodny, Erik tak bardzo chciałby go posłuchać.

„Chyba nie potrafię”, odpowiada. Jego myśli brzmią rozpaczliwie, jak jęczenie bezradnego dziecka.  
Obecność Charlesa w jego głowie na chwilę znika, oddala się. Erikowi najpierw wydaje się, że profesorek dał sobie spokój, ale potem coś zaczyna się dziać w jego umyśle.

„Co robisz?”, pyta, napinając mięśnie.

„Pomagam ci”

Ciało i umysł Erika, do tej pory napięte i sztywne, rozluźniają się. Poczucie przytłaczającego niepokoju znika, jakby ktoś wyjął z jego głowy wszystkie złe myśli. Metalowe przedmioty – rączka od prysznica i żyletka Charlesa – przestają drżeć.

Erik też.

Jednym ruchem zakręca wodę, wychodzi spod prysznica i owija się w pasie grubym, szorstkim ręcznikiem. Skórę ma zaczerwienioną od gorąca, a z mokrych włosów ścieka mu na twarz woda. Ociera ją niedbałym, pełnym irytacji ruchem.

Siada na ziemi i opiera się plecami o lodowatą ścianę.

„Charles?”

„Tak?”

„Nie rób tego więcej. Proszę”

„Chciałem tylko pomóc”, w głosie Charlesa pobrzmiewa zdziwienie. Naprawdę chciał tylko pomóc.

„Wiem, ale…”, Erik gryzie się w język. „Dziękuję”, dodaje niezręcznie.

„Jestem tu po to, żeby ci pomóc, przyjacielu”, odpowiada po prostu Charles i znika z głowy Erika. Tym razem na dobre.


	3. Normalność

Erik budzi się każdego ranka ze szczęką obolałą od zaciskania zębów i dziwnym uciskiem w piersi, jakby ktoś w nocy zgniótł mu żebra w stalowym uścisku, ale i tak sypia lepiej niż przez większą część swojego życia. Pokój, który przypadł mu w czasie rozlokowywania nowych mieszkańców rezydencji, jest wygodny i przytulny, zupełnie inny od hotelowych klitek, w których zazwyczaj się gnieździł. Sąsiaduje z sypialnią Charlesa, który osobiście zdecydował, jak rozlokować swoich podopiecznych i gości.

Pokój wciąż nie jest do końca „jego”, ale przynajmniej przestał już być obcy. Erik czuje się tu prawie jak u siebie, choć, gwoli ścisłości, nigdy żadnego „u siebie” nie miał. Może jakieś ciasne mieszkanie na krakowskim Kazimierzu, gdy był dzieckiem, ale jego wspomnienia z tego okresu są rozmyte i niewyraźne. A on, tak po prawdzie, nie jest pewien, czy chciałby przyjrzeć im się uważniej.

Wielką szafę, stojącą w rogu sypialni, zapełnił tylko w połowie. Nigdy nie miał zbyt wielu rzeczy, cały dobytek był w stanie spakować do jednej walizki. Mógł zawsze zebrać wszystko w pięć minut, czmychnąć z ciasnego hotelu, umknąć i zniknąć, jeśli tego wymagały okoliczności.

Z lekkim politowaniem obserwował w dniu przeprowadzki Raven, która krążyła cały dzień między rezydencją a samochodem, znosząc do domu rozmaite pierdoły pochowane w kartonowych pudłach pomazanych pisakiem.

\- No co? – zapytała w pewnym momencie wyzywająco, łapiąc spojrzenie skrzywionego złośliwie Erika. – Chcę się tu poczuć jak w domu.

Uniósł wówczas ręce, sygnalizując, że choć uważa posiadanie aż tylu durnostojek za zbędny luksus, to jemu nic do tego. Odprowadził ją, zgarbioną pod ciężarem pudła z książkami, zamyślonym wzrokiem. Była podekscytowana nowym miejscem, nowymi przyjaciółmi, nowymi możliwościami.

Oparty o barierkę schodów, zauważył, że Charles stanął obok i z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował jak dzieciaki, przekomarzając się i dowcipkując, przenoszą torby do swoich nowych pokojów.

\- Podoba im się tutaj – stwierdził z zadowoleniem młody profesor.

\- To bardzo ładny dom – przyznał grzecznie Erik. W jego opinii rezydencja była zbyt duża, pusta i przytłaczająco cicha, aby mogła stać się przytulnym lokum, ale na pewno nie można było odmówić jej przepychu.

\- Miałem na myśli to, co posiadłość reprezentuje.

Erik spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Rodzinę, bezpieczeństwo i akceptację. Każdy mutant, który się tu zjawi, szukając schronienia, będzie mógł je u nas znaleźć.

Charles mówił to z taką dumą i przekonaniem, że Erik niemal uwierzył.

Po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych w rezydencji Xavierów powoli i ze wstydem przyznaje, że rodzinna atmosfera zaczyna mu się podobać. To coś nowego.

Znajduje nowy rytm dnia, coś czego do tej pory mu brakowało. Codziennie budzi się zmęczony, ale obraz sennych koszmarów rozwiewa się już po chwili, gdy schodzi do kuchni, gdzie wita go gwar rozmów i Charles, z uśmiechem podający mu kubek smoliście czarnej kawy. Resztki napięcia udaje się Erikowi wypocić w trakcie codziennej przebieżki dokoła rezydencji. Rzadko biega sam, zwykle towarzyszy mu Charles. Nie rozmawiają wówczas wiele, skupiają się na chrzęście żwiru pod tenisówkami i swoich przyspieszonych oddechach. Spędzają popołudnia na rozmowach i grze w szachy. To kolejna rzecz, która staje się rytuałem.

\- Nigdy z tobą nie wygram – narzeka pewnego dnia Erik, pochylony nad szachownicą, zagryzając w skupieniu wargi. – Nie można wygrać z kimś, kto czyta twoje zamiary prosto z głowy.

Po raz pierwszy od czasu wydarzenia pod prysznicem nawiązuje do umiejętności Charlesa. Do tej pory unikali tematu, traktując go jak zapalnik. Erik nie potrafi do końca zaufać komuś, kto może wedrzeć się do jego najgłębiej skrywanych myśli i najbardziej wypartych wspomnień.

\- Nie czytam ci w myślach – odpowiada Charles.

Erik niechętnie przyznaje mu rację. Poczułby obecność Charlesa w swojej głowie. Zaciska i rozprostowuje palce, czując, że powoli traci cierpliwość do tej gry. Profesor zablokował go z każdej strony.

Pionki, okute metalowymi zdobieniami, zaczynają nieznacznie drżeć.

„Uspokój się”, słyszy rozbawiony głos Charlesa. „To tylko gra. Nie dasz rady ze mną wygrać, jeśli myślisz tylko o tym, w jaki sposób mnie zmiażdżyć i zniszczyć. Szachy to nie szarża ciężkozbrojnej konnicy”.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. – Erik zaciska szczęki aż do bólu. – Całe życie kierowano moim gniewem tak, żeby odzywał się w sytuacjach zagrożenia i podekscytowania, więc…

\- Nie jesteś teraz zagrożony – przerywa mu Charles.

Erik unosi wzrok i napotyka spojrzenie profesora: łagodne oczy, miękkie rysy i delikatny uśmiech. Rozluźnia napięte mięśnie i kiwa głową.

\- Masz rację. Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Charles kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, lekko ściska. Nie musi nic mówić, posyła tylko Erikowi szybki obraz: dom, kuchnia, dzieciaki wokół stołu, echo śmiechu i żartów, uśmiech na twarzy Erika, smoliście czarna kawa. Normalność.

Erik nie wie, jak zareagować, ogranicza się tylko to skinięcia głową. To jednak Charlesowi wystarcza, bo młody profesor uśmiecha się szeroko i pochyla z powrotem nad szachami.


	4. Troska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdyby ktoś miał jakieś sugestie odnośnie fabuły, bohaterów, czegokolwiek tak naprawdę, to bardzo proszę wspomnieć w komentarzach. Wszystkie uwagi mile widziane ;)

Tego dnia znowu budzi się za wcześnie, ze szczęką zaciśniętą tak mocno, że przez parę niespokojnych sekund tuż po przebudzeniu ma wrażenie, że nigdy nie zdoła jej rozewrzeć. W pokoju jest przeraźliwie zimno i Erik orientuje się, że zostawił otwarte okno. W pieprzonym listopadzie! Parapet jest mokry od deszczu i mżawki.

Skostniały i w złym humorze, wstaje i narzuca szlafrok. Zwykle sypia w bezbarwnej, wyrozciąganej koszulce i szarych bokserkach. Może powinien zainwestować w jakiś ciepły dres. W starych domach bywa zimno. Nie zorientował się, kiedy zaczął poważnie myśleć o zostaniu w posiadłości Xavierów na dłużej.

Schodzi do kuchni, marzy o wielkim kubku gorącej, smolistej kawy. Szkoda, że Charles jeszcze śpi – Erikowi nigdy kawa nie wychodzi tak dobra, jak jemu.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Charles stoi przed kuchennym oknem i popijając kawę, patrzy na ogród spowity kłębami mgły.

\- Dzień dobry – rzuca Erik, wślizgując się na swoje zwykłe miejsce za stołem.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiada radośnie Charles. Uśmiecha się do Erika i podsuwa mu kubek kawy. Jest taka, jaką sobie Erik wymarzył: gorąca, czarna, smolista i bardzo, bardzo gorzka.

Profesor, oparty plecami o stół, przygląda się Erikowi. Jest już w pełni ubrany, wygląda jakby był na nogach od co najmniej godziny. Erik zerka na zegarek: nie ma jeszcze piątej. Co to za sakramencko zła pora na pobudkę i kawę.

\- Jadę dziś do miasta – mówi Charles. – Trzeba zrobić zakupy.

\- No tak – mruczy Erik. – A ja byłem skłonny podejrzewać, że lodówka sama się zapełnia.

Charles parska śmiechem.

\- Nie, mój drogi. Jeżdżę na zakupy co tydzień, tylko że zwykle wcześnie rano, gdy wszyscy śpią. Nigdy nie miewam towarzystwa o takiej porze.

\- Dziwisz się? To nie jest pora do życia.

\- Zatem czemu wstałeś?

Erik wykonuje niezdarny ruch ramionami, jakby chciał nimi wzruszyć, ale rozmyślił się w połowie.

\- Zostawiłem na noc otwarte okno – odpowiada w końcu, strzelając oczami gdzieś w bok i ani przez chwilę nie łudząc się, że zdoła oszukać telepatę. – Obudziłem się zmarznięty jak kostka masła w lodówce.

\- Może powinniśmy sprawić ci ciepłą piżamę – odpowiada z autentyczną troską w głosie Charles, podejmując grę: ja wiem, że ty wiesz, że czytam ci w myślach, ale śmiało, poudawajmy, że tak nie jest.

\- Byłoby miło – stwierdza Erik i łapie się na myśli, że faktycznie, to byłby niezwykle miły gest.

\- Przejedziesz się ze mną do miasta?

\- Dopiję kawę…

\- Wstąpimy na kawę do jakiejś kawiarni. – Charles chwyta Erika pod ramię i z zaskakującą jak na kogoś tak drobnego siłą podnosi go do pionu. – Chodź, bo później będą tłoki w sklepach.  
Wyzbieranie się i dotarcie do miasta zajmuje im nieco ponad godzinę. Nowy Jork wita ich śniegiem z deszczem i Erik przez chwilę żałuje, że zgodził się na tę wycieczkę. Zakupy spożywcze załatwiają szybko, rozdzielają się i każdy zagłębia się w inną część labiryntu półek, a Charles telepatycznie rzuca instrukcje, co wrzucić do koszyka. Wychodzą obładowani siatami, które zostawiają w bagażniku samochodu.

\- Obiecałem ci kawę – przypomina Charles i mimo lekkich protestów Erika, bierze go pod ramię i ciągnie w wąską gardziel jednej z nowojorskich uliczek.

Śnieg zacina im prosto w twarze i Erik mruży oczy, by cokolwiek zobaczyć, ale Charlesowi zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać. Erik pozwala mu się prowadzić; młody profesor cały czas trzyma go pod ramię, nieświadomie dzieląc się swoim ciepłem z drugim mężczyzną.

Charlesowi usta się nie zamykają.

\- Kiedy byłem mały, mama zabierała mnie czasami do Nowego Jorku. Nie miała wtedy za wiele czasu, żeby się mną zajmować i zostawiała mnie często w hotelu, żebym oglądał telewizję. Ale ja nigdy nie lubiłem siedzieć samemu w obcym pokoju, więc wymykałem się na zewnątrz. Uwielbiałem spacerować, zaglądać ludziom do głów…

\- Nie czuli tego? – przerywa mu Erik.

\- Zazwyczaj nie. Umiem to robić łagodnie, tak, że nawet nie zauważają.

Mija ich jakiś starszy, zgarbiony mężczyzna o ciemnej twarzy, ściągniętej bólem jakichś starych smutków, które wgryzły się aż do kości, stały się jego częścią. Erik zna to spojrzenie, nieobecne, a jednak zbolałe, świadczące o tym, że człowiek cierpi od tak dawna, że już niemal swojego bólu nie zauważa.

Charles też zwraca uwagę na staruszka i gdy mijają go i zostawiają za sobą, nachyla się w stronę Erika i szepcze mu wprost do ucha, owiewając szyję ciepłym oddechem:

\- Kiedy widzę takich jak on, mam ochotę wejść im do głowy, szepnąć jakąś miłą myśl, wygłuszyć ich cierpienie. Tylko po to, by nie martwili się choć przez chwilę.

\- To nic by nie dało – odpowiada brutalnie Erik, samego siebie zaskakuje stanowczością i agresją, która pojawia się w jego głosie. – To wszystko zniknie, jak piękny sen.

Charles odsuwa się nieznacznie. Erik wyczuwa to, wyczuwa utratę ciepła.

\- Nie dasz rady naprawić wszystkich połamanych ludzi świata – dodaje jakby tonem usprawiedliwienia.

\- Wszystkich nie. Ale niektórych mogę spróbować.

Puszcza ramię Erika, teraz idą obok siebie, trochę bardziej obcy. Charles wbija dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza; chodzi zgarbiony, jak prawdziwy profesorek. Erik nie wyobraża go sobie mimo wszystko na sali wykładowej. Choć wie, że to dziecinny sposób myślenia, w wyobraźni widzi profesorów jako poważnych, zgarbionych osobników w okularach, z długimi brodami, patrzących groźnie na tłum studentów, ale w gruncie rzeczy nieszkodliwych. Charles jest inny: młody, energiczny i na swój własny sposób naprawdę niebezpieczny.

Zazwyczaj. Nie w tym momencie, gdy idzie ze zwieszonymi ramionami i wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, choć jeszcze chwilę temu gadał jak najęty.

Docierają w końcu do kawiarni. Ta przypada Erikowi do gustu – przytulna i cicha, o ceglanych ścianach obklejonych wycinkami z gazet i licznymi fotelami obitymi czerwoną skórą. O tak wczesnej porze – dochodzi ledwie dziewiąta – w lokalu nie ma prawie nikogo.

Siadają przy stoliku pod oknem, a ładna, młoda dziewczyna przyjmuje od nich zamówienia.  
Milczą przez chwilę, a Charles gapi się w okno na śnieżno-deszczową zamieć i przygryza paznokieć kciuka. Kawa znika z kubków za szybko, a Erik wciąż nie umie znaleźć słów, które powinien wypowiedzieć.

\- Chyba powinniśmy wracać – odzywa się w końcu, wskazując znacząco na zegarek.

\- Czy ty w ogóle masz ochotę tam wracać? – Charles w końcu zwraca na niego wzrok, zaciskając wargi. – Czy po prostu nie masz gdzie pójść?

\- Chcę wrócić do domu – odpowiada ostrożnie Erik – bo nie mam innego.

\- Odkąd się przeprowadziliśmy, zachowujesz się, jakbyś chciał tylko uciec. Mam wrażenie, że zatrzymuję cię na siłę, a tego robić nie chcę.

\- Nie. – Erik potrząsa głową. – Wszystko jest dla mnie nowe i dziwne. A to, co robimy… takie niecodzienne. Ale doceniam twój upór, Charles. Bez ciebie cała ta inicjatywa by się nie udała.

Charles prycha, ale wygląda na udobruchanego.

\- Czuję, że robimy coś wielkiego, Erik – mówi, znów patrząc za okno. – Coś wspaniałego.

W jego głosie jest przekonanie, które aż boli Erika. Czasami, doprawdy, podopieczni profesora wykazują więcej cynizmu wobec świata. Przyzwyczajeni do życia w ukryciu i uciekania na każdy najlżejszy szmer, połamani i zebrani znów do kupy zbyt wiele razy, biorąc pod uwagę ich młody wiek – są bardziej odporni niż Charles, z jego ideałami, nadziejami i optymizmem. Jeśli – kiedy – dojdzie do wojny, to o nich Erik będzie się martwił mniej, niż o profesora.

„Charlesa wszystko zaboli bardziej”, myśli.

„Tak sądzisz?”, pyta go w myślach profesor. Nie patrzy na Erika, wciąż skupiony na śniegu za oknem, ale Erik wyczuwa jego zainteresowanie. Lekki, przypominający łaskotki dotyk obcej myśli w głowie; myśli łagodnie sondującej jego wnioski.

„Jesteś zbyt wrażliwy, Charles”

„Świat się zmienia, Eriku”, myśl Charlesa uderza z nadspodziewaną siłą. „Może to wreszcie czas, by łagodność okazała się skuteczniejszą bronią niż gniew”

„Tak się nigdy nie stanie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, oczywiście, że chciałbym, aby to była prawda. Martwię się o ciebie. Cokolwiek się stanie… zaboli cię”

Charles odwraca się. Ma łagodne i smutne oczy. Dotyka lekko kolana Erika.

\- Cieszy mnie twoja troska, przyjacielu – mówi cicho. – Chodź, wracajmy do domu. W lodówce nie zostało nic do jedzenia.


	5. Ostatni bastion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla eva5 ;) Dzięki za prompt! Chociaż został nieco zmodyfikowany...

Erikowi trzęsą się dłonie.

Stoi przed lustrem i próbuje się golić, ale idzie mu wolno. Nie lubi dotyku zimnej stali tuż przy gardle, szczególnie naostrzonej brzytwy. Jego odbicie ma zmęczone oczy i szarą cerę człowieka, który nie po raz pierwszy zarwał noc na rozmyślaniach i nie po raz ostatni obudził się z zaciśniętą aż do bólu szczęką i przygryzionym językiem.

Nagle ostrze ześlizguje się po krawędzi szczęki i Erik klnie z bólu. Przykłada dłoń do policzka; na palcach zostają krople ciemnej krwi. Brzytwa drży w jego dłoni; czuje też wibracje klamry u swojego paska.

„Co się stało?”, niemal natychmiast w głowie Erika odzywa się zaniepokojony głos Charlesa.

„Wszystko w porządku?”

„Skaleczyłem się tylko”.

„Już do ciebie idę”.

„Nie trzeba”, Erik miele w ustach kolejne przekleństwo. Przykłada dłoń do policzka. Na jego palcach zostają smugi ciemnej krwi. Ogląda skaleczenie w lustrze, jest głębsze niż przypuszczał. Piecze.

Ktoś natrętnie puka do drzwi łazienki.

\- Mogę wejść? – słyszy głos Charlesa.

\- Wejdź – odpowiada niechętnie Erik, przykładając do rany ręcznik.

Charles natychmiast otwiera drzwi. Patrzy zaniepokojony na czerwone plamy na ręczniku i Erika, który wita go krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Zaciąłem się – mówi. – Ręce mi się trzęsą jak cholernemu staruszkowi z Parkinsonem.  
Zdradza więcej irytacji niżby chciał, ale Charles na pewno już to wie, ze swoim cudownym mózgiem i oczami, które widzą wszystko. Nastrojony na odpowiednie fale, gotowy rzucić wszystko i biec na pomoc. Jak uroczo.

Charles staje przed nim i delikatnie odwraca głowę Erika w stronę światła.

\- To tylko draśnięcie – mówi.

\- Wiem. Przecież nie odciąłbym sobie głowy brzytwą. – Macha dłonią w kierunku narzędzia, leżącego na umywalce.

Charles podnosi brzytwę Erika i ogląda ją z zaciekawieniem.

\- Piękna rzecz.

\- Należała do mojego dziadka. Oczywiście skonfiskowali ją w czasie wojny, tak jak pozostałe rzeczy przedstawiające jakąkolwiek wartość dla Niemców, ale po wyjściu z obozu udało mi się ją odnaleźć i… odzyskać.

Obaj wiedzą, co kryje się pod tymi neutralnie brzmiącymi słowami: trochę krwi, trochę pogróżek i prawdopodobnie jeden czy dwa celne ciosy w nerki. Widzi to w oczach Charlesa. Przez chwilę Erik czuje wyrzuty sumienia, jakby oczy profesora rzucały mu zarzut: nie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i robiłeś złe rzeczy. Ale zaraz potem myśli buntowniczo: „To nie ja jestem czarnym charakterem tej historii. Odzyskanie zrabowanej własności nie może się równać temu, co zrobili mi w obozach”.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co kiedyś robiłeś. – Charles kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. – Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę.

\- Muszę skończyć się golić – odpowiada nieco skrępowany Erik. Prawdę mówiąc, chciałby zostać sam. Krew już prawie przestała lecieć, a on nie ma ochoty na pogaduchy o grzechach przeszłości i odkupieniu. Nie teraz, gdy stoi przed Charlesem w samym szlafroku, ozdobiony brodą z pianki do golenia i gębą upaćkaną krwią przelaną przez niezdarność.

\- Może ja to zrobię? – proponuje nagle Charles. – Mam pewne dłonie.

Erik ma na końcu języka słowa odmowy, ale zerka z wahaniem na własne drżące jak w febrze dłonie, po czym niechętnie wyraża zgodę. W jego obecnym stanie groźba odcięcia sobie głowy brzytwą wydaje się niepokojąco realna.

Charles przynosi stołek i sadza na nim Erika, zachowując przy tym kamienną twarz profesjonalnego golibrody, który już nie takich specjałków golił.

\- Zawsze zajmowałem się tym sam – mówi Erik, gdy Charles staje za nim i po raz pierwszy przeciąga ostrzem po jego grdyce. – Jesteś jedyną osobą, której pozwalam operować ostrzem w okolicy gardła.

\- Czuję się zaszczycony – zapewnia Charles i znów łagodnym gestem odwraca twarz Erika w stronę światła.

Erik zaciska zęby. Jest wojownikiem. Przetrwa wszystko, już to udowodnił. Gniew upewnia go w tym przekonaniu. Gniew jest jego siłą. „A jednak”, myśli z goryczą. „A jednak nie jestem tak silny, jak wszyscy sądzą, ale tylko Charles zna prawdę o słabym, dręczonym koszmarami Eriku, którego dłonie trzęsą się tak mocno, że nie może nawet sam ogolić własnej paskudnej gęby…”

„Wcale nie masz paskudnej gęby”, wcina się Charles, nie zmieniając nawet wyrazu twarzy. Erik uśmiecha się lekko.

Charles chrząka. Erik doskonale zna ten rodzaj chrząknięć: są sygnałem, że profesor ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia i że wysłuchanie tego raczej nie będzie miłe.

\- Martwię się o twoje ataki – zaczyna Charles. – Ostatnie dwa były dosyć poważne, a nie chcę, żebyś zrobił sobie przez przypadek krzywdę. Następnym razem może nie skończyć się na skaleczeniu. Sądzę, że zdołałbym ci pomóc, musisz tylko…

\- Nie – odpowiada spokojnie Erik. – Nie wpuszczę cię do mojej głowy.

\- To dla twojego dobra. Nie proponowałbym tego, gdybym nie uważał, że to konieczne.

\- Wierzę, że chcesz dobrze. Nie martw się o mnie, Charles. Muszę się przyzwyczaić do nowej sytuacji, nauczyć żyć w ten sposób… Zrozum, to moja głowa, moja własna, osobista, zryta łepetyna i moje myśli. To – popukał dwoma palcami w czoło – jedyne miejsce, które zawsze było bezpiecznym schronieniem przed Shawem. Rozumiesz? Zbyt długo… nie należałem do siebie. To mój ostatni bastion. I, przyjaciel czy wróg, nikt tam nigdy nie wejdzie.

Charles kiwa głową.

\- Uszanuję to. – Po raz ostatni przeciąga brzytwą po gardle Erika. – Ale gdybyś kiedykolwiek zmienił zdanie i potrzebował pomocy w uspokajaniu myśli… Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Klepie Erika po plecach i rzuca mu ręcznik.

\- Wytrzyj się i ubierz. Zrobię ci kawę.

\- Poproszę jeszcze tosta i jajecznicę.

Charles, już w drzwiach, uśmiecha się i kręci głową.

\- Wbrew pozorom, nie jestem twoim służącym.


	6. Bladość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak dużo minęło, od ostatniego update'u.

Umysł człowieka jest jak skomplikowany mechanizm bomby zegarowej. Naciśniesz w nieodpowiednim miejscu, a wybuchnie. Umysł Erika jest jak bomba wodorowa. Gdyby wybuchł, mógł zmieść z powierzchni ziemi całe miasto. A Erik chyba sam nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jakie bogactwo poplątanych uczuć znajduje się w jego głowie.

Czasami, późno w nocy, gdy wszyscy mieszkańcy domu śpią, Charles zagląda do jego głowy. Nie przez złośliwość lub wścibstwo – chce tylko uciszyć złe sny, ale to trudna walka. Erik podświadomie się broni, napina wszystkie mięśnie i zaciska zęby, ale przynajmniej nie śni już o potworach ze swojej przeszłości. Wściekłby się, gdyby Charles mu o tym powiedział, dlatego profesor milczy.

Rano podsuwa Erikowi kawę, uśmiecha się jak chodząca niewinność i tylko za jego plecami rzuca mu smutne spojrzenia, czując wyrzuty sumienia, że nie może pomóc bardziej. Ale jak? Co mógłby zrobić? Erik nie pozwoliłby na żadną głębszą interwencję.

Dni mijają, wieczory wydłużają się niemal w nieskończoność, a wnętrze domu tonie w mroku, którego nie rozprasza mdławe światło lamp. Charles i Erik odganiają nudę coraz intensywniejszymi partiami szachów. Zapomniane kieliszki merlota na stoliku, pełna skupienia twarz Erika, ukradkowe uśmiechy Charlesa. Jego adwersarz gra coraz lepiej z każdym dniem mocniej wczuwając się w grę. Profesor cieszy się, że w tak prosty i przyjemny sposób może oderwać go od nieprzyjemnych myśli.

W tle szemra Pink Floyd, do których miłość Charles przywiózł ze sobą z Anglii. Erik nie słucha za wiele nowoczesnej muzyki, za to lubi wschodnich kompozytorów: Chopina, Czajkowskiego, Prokofjewa. Charles wygrzebał dla niego kiedyś stare płyty jego rodziców, Beethovena, Schuberta i Bacha, ale Erik tylko się skrzywił.

\- Nie przepadam za niemieckimi kompozytorami – uciął dyskusję i już więcej do tematu nie wracali.

Tego wieczoru muzyka schodzi na drugi plan, bo partia jest ostra i ciężka. Niewiele mówią, skupiając się na ruchach figur i planowaniu strategii. Za oknami dawno zapadła już noc, ale w gabinecie wciąż jest jasno i przytulnie. Charles czuje w kościach zbliżające się przeziębienie, rozgrzewa się więc winem i otula ciepłym swetrem. Rozparty wygodnie w fotelu, z rozbawieniem obserwuje wysiłek na twarzy Erika, który wpatruje się w szachownicę z taką uwagą, jakby usiłował wygrać z pionkami pojedynek na spojrzenia.

\- Wiesz, przyjacielu – odzywa się w końcu z lekką chrypką Charles – wzrokiem nie zmusisz mojego króla do abdykacji.

Wyrwany z rozmyślań Erik rzuca mu łobuzerskie spojrzenie. Król Charlesa pada gwałtownie na szachownicę.

\- Wygląda na to, że gra skończona – mówi Erik.

\- Nieuczciwe.

\- Uczciwością nie wygrywa się wojen.

\- Nigdy się nie zmienisz – mówi Charles, odchyla się na oparcie i sięga po stygnący kubek z herbatą.

\- Wcale nie chcesz, żebym się zmieniał, przyjacielu.

Charles zastyga w bezruchu. Rzeczywiście, nie chce. Z jakiegoś powodu – niezrozumiałego dla innych mieszkańców domu – lubi Erika takim, jaki jest. Nie przeszkadzają mu jego humory, ponura aura, która go otacza i ciemność w jego sercu, którą wyczuwa nawet bez zaglądania mu do myśli.

Rozmawiał kiedyś o tym z Hankiem, na samym początku znajomości.

\- Nie podoba mi się spojrzenie Erika – powiedział wówczas młody naukowiec. – Charles, co ty planujesz z nim zrobić? Oswoić wilka?

\- Nie wiem, przyjacielu, nie mam pojęcia, co próbuję zrobić. Mam tylko nadzieję, że cokolwiek to jest, zadziała. Jest w nim dobro, Hank. Trzeba mu je tylko pokazać.

Nie przekonał McCoya, ale nie na tym mu zależało. Praktycznie całą energię, oprócz tej potrzebnej na zarządzanie domem i treningi młodych mutantów, wkłada w rozszyfrowanie zagadki, jaką jest dla niego Erik Lehnsherr.

Ciężko myśleć w ten sposób, bo w każdym stara się widzieć przede wszystkim dobro, ale oto siedzi przed nim maszyna do zabijania. Sto sześćdziesiąt funtów czystego gniewu, który Charles osobiście pomaga oswajać. Polujący wilk. Dołączający do stada na chwilę, żeby przetrwać zimę, ale wciąż słyszący zew, którego nie da się zagłuszyć.

\- Czemu się tak gapisz? – rozbawiony głos Erika wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Otrząsa się i kręci głową.

\- Wybacz, odpłynąłem na chwilę. Chyba będę chory… Zawsze choruję, kiedy wracamy do Nowej Anglii.

\- Poproś Hanka, niech ci uwarzy jakąś stawiającą na nogi miksturę.

\- Coś ty taki wesoły dzisiaj? – pyta Charles z uśmiechem. Erik odpowiada wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Nie wiem. Miałem miłe sny.

Charles uśmiecha się w duchu. Może w końcu jego eksperymentalna, tajna terapia ratowania głowy Erika przyniosła jakieś efekty. Wczoraj wymiótł z umysłu przyjaciela wszystkie złe myśli, zostawił tylko przyjemne wspomnienia, ale aż do dzisiaj nie wiedział, czy to poskutkowało. Jak widać…

\- Co ci się śniło?

\- Właściwie głupoty. Wróciłem znów do Europy, podróżowałem po Włoszech. Ty też tam byłeś. Jeździliśmy razem, jakimś starym samochodem z wypożyczalni, zwiedzaliśmy małe nadmorskie miejscowości. Jedliśmy krewetki w kawiarni nad brzegiem morza.

\- Miły sen. Moglibyśmy kiedyś rzeczywiście pojechać do Włoch, zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Wenecję. Stamtąd jest już niedaleko do Francji. Co byś powiedział na wycieczkę po Paryżu?

Erik śmieje się głośno.

\- Całkiem kusząca wizja – mówi. – Chciałbym zobaczyć cię w czarnym bereciku, wcinającego bagietki.

\- Wyglądałbym olśniewająco – odpowiada Charles. Na widok roześmianego Erika jego serce rośnie, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z piersi i wzlecieć ku sufitowi. To przyjemne uczucie, szkoda tylko, że podszyte niepokojem.

„To nie może trwać wiecznie”. Zamknij się, ponury głosie z mojej głowy. Nie ty ustalasz reguły, nie do ciebie należy przesądzanie o takich sprawach. Jest jeszcze szansa dla Erika.

Jego uśmiech staje się jednak dziwnie blady i niewyraźny. Erik dostrzega tę zmianę, poważnieje w mgnieniu oka, jak człowiek przyzwyczajony, by nie uśmiechać się zbyt szeroko, bo prędzej czy później smutek i troska zawsze wrócą.

\- Wyglądasz blado – mówi. – Może powinieneś się położyć?

\- Chyba dobry pomysł – odpowiada Charles słabym głosem. Gardło i głowa bolą coraz bardziej.

Erik odprowadza go aż pod drzwi sypialni, ale nie rozmawiają dalej. Charles faktycznie czuje się słabo, jakby ktoś wrzucił go do pralki nastawionej na najszybsze obroty, a potem wyciągnął, dręczonego zawrotami głowy, i wycisnął jak cytrynę. Przy rozstaniu Erik kładzie dłoń na ramieniu profesora i lekko ściska. „Zdrowiej. Odpocznij. Widzimy się jutro”. Miły gest, zdradzający szczerą troskę. Postęp. Samotny wilk uczy się umiejętności społecznych.

Znika w swojej sypialni, ale Charles jeszcze przez chwilę stoi w drzwiach, cicho bębniąc palcami po framudze, niezdecydowany, czy iść już do łóżka czy może zapukać do pokoju Erika i powiedzieć, ile dla niego znaczy erikowy uśmiech.


End file.
